<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanted To Be Pretty by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461422">I Wanted To Be Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 奇蹟 | HIStory3: Miracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Xi GU is Shao Fei's nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an eager squeal from upstairs, followed by the banging of feet against the steps as Xi Gu came flying down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they saw his face, the pair turned to look at each other, identical looks of ‘why’ and exasperation written all over their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently someone got into Hong Ye’s make-up.” Tang Yi sighed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanted To Be Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case had been a long and exhausting, so it was a relief when they were permitted to go home that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of those times Tang Yi regretted offering his help and expertise knowledge to the police. What should have been a busy few days, turned out to be a frantic week and a half, most of which was spent away from Xi Gu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tang Yi waited patiently for Shao Fei to finish the debrief, already feeling the pull of sleep as he rested his head against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes passed before he felt someone stroking his arm, prompting him to open his eyes, spotting Shao Fei’s concerned face immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Shao Fei asked in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be as soon as we see Xi Gu again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going home soon, I promise.” Shao Fei replied, lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was suspiciously quiet when they got home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” Shao Fei called out into the silence, “Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an eager squeal from upstairs, followed by the banging of feet against the steps as Xi Gu came flying down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they saw his face, the pair turned to look at each other, identical looks of ‘why’ and exasperation written all over their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently someone got into Hong Ye’s make-up.” Tang Yi sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, Hong Ye raced around the corner, looking a little frustrated as she ran her hands through her hair. When she saw the two men standing there, she sighed in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” She begged, “… Please take him off my hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tang Yi looked at her with sympathy, before turning to Xi Gu, hoping that the glare on his face looked genuine. “Xi Gu. Is that Aunt Ye’s make-up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tang Yi was fighting to stay firm, even as he bit back a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xi Gu looked down at his feet, then looked back up at him with those big brown eyes before shaking his head. Tang Yi sighed wearily, “Xi Gu- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“- Let me handle this.” Shao Fei sighed, lifting his nephew into his arms, “Policing 101, if he won’t admit it, then maybe he will when faced with the evidence.” He headed towards the downstairs bathroom, closely followed by Tang Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in the bathroom, Shao Fei pointed at the mirror, “Xiao Gu… were you playing with Hong Ye’s make-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing in the mirror, Xi Gu bowed his head and answered quietly, “I wanted to look pretty… Aunt Ye’s pretty and I wanted to look pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shao Fei placed his nephew down on the toilet seat, kneeling in front of him, “Xi Gu… you are a very handsome… pretty boy. You don’t need make-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Aunt Ye wears make-up and she’s pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a grown up though. Grown-ups are allowed to wear make-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xi-Gu was silent for a moment, looking down at the sink before he whispered, “Mummy used to wear make-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shao Fei swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of his sister, “Yes… she did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, Xi-Gu was a remarkably perceptive child, and simply wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck, pressing his face close, “Love you Uncle Fei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, but Xi-Gu.” He kept his voice firm as Xi-Gu slowly looked up, “Do we touch other people’s stuff without permission?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xi-Gu shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we go through Aunt Ye’s bag and use her very expensive make-up without permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shake of the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… now I’m going to wipe all this off, and then you’re going to go and say sorry to Aunt Ye, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Uncle Fei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, it was easy to remove, and soon, Xi Gu was running off to apologise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this… something we’re going to have to prepare for in the future?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shao Fei shook his head, “Most kids go through it… it’s an admiration thing, wanting to be like the person you love and respect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… Hong Ye should be honoured.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think she sees it that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>